Levers are utilized within valve trains of IC engines to facilitate translation of rotary motion of a camshaft to linear motion of an intake or exhaust valve. Switchable levers can include a coupling assembly that can couple or uncouple an inner lever to an outer lever to achieve different discrete valve lifts. The coupling assembly can be actuated by hydraulic fluid which can require a series of hydraulic fluid galleries arranged throughout an engine. The coupling pin can also be actuated by an electric actuator. Use of an electric actuator instead of actuation by hydraulic fluid can offer several advantages including, but not limited to, wider operating temperature range, elimination of hydraulic fluid oil galleries, and faster actuation times. Packaging space within an IC engine can be very limited for switchable lever systems.